


so come on, try it on

by enbyofdionysus



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Birthday Sex, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: “Happy Birthday, Juno,” Peter said, just over his shoulder. Maybe he thought he was being sneaky, but Juno had heard his soft feet on the hardwood floors exactly 23 seconds ago. It was the reason why he didn’t jump when Peter slid his arms around his waist when he pressed his chest flush against Juno’s back.





	so come on, try it on

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday present for my friend Clint! Posting here as a part of the Big Tumblr Purge

The kitchen wasn’t anything special. There was a small oven, an even smaller fridge, a sink, and a microwave like you would expect in any other tiny apartment in Hyperion City.  
  
There were no pictures on the fridge, no colorful magnets, no children’s drawings. There wasn’t any art on the walls or even a clock. It was just a kitchen stripped down to its bare essentials.  
 **  
**Juno liked it that way. The first year he’d lived there, he told himself he didn’t decorate because he didn’t want to get attached. Now, he knew it was because he liked the simplicity of it.  
  
Nothing could get damaged if he didn’t hang anything up. Nothing could get ruined if he didn’t decorate. And nothing could be ugly if he didn’t try to make it look beautiful.  
  
It was just another kitchen in another apartment and the hot chocolate in his hands was just another cup of hot chocolate and the mug that held it was just another mug and the sunrise just outside the window was just another sunrise on another day in Hyperion City. **  
  
**Except it wasn’t just another day.  
  
“Happy Birthday, Juno,” Peter said, just over his shoulder.

Maybe he thought he was being sneaky, but Juno had heard his soft feet on the hardwood floors exactly 23 seconds ago. It was the reason why he didn’t jump when Peter slid his arms around his waist when he pressed his chest flush against Juno’s back.  
 **  
**“You’re up early,” Juno says in lieu of a thank you. He leans back just a little to rest his head on Peter’s shoulder. “Did you miss me?”  
  
“Always.”  
 **  
**Juno hummed, turning his head to the side as Peter started to kiss down his neck. Peter didn’t shift to go anywhere, though. He stayed right between the left side of his jaw and the dip of his collarbone.  
  
His hands shifted, though. **  
  
**Juno smiled, his eyes closed. “What are you doing?”  
  
Peter laughed softly. “I wanted to get to you before this went away.”  
  
Juno shivered at the sensation of Peter’s fingers tracing just along the edge of his sweatpants. They snaked down, down.  
 **  
**“ _Peter_ ,” Juno breathed.  
  
“Yes, my darling,” Peter replied. His left hand slid down over the length of Juno’s half-hard cock, his graceful fingers curling around him in a warm embrace. “You’re so beautiful like this,” he said. “I love listening to you.”  
 **  
**“Fuck,” Juno whispered.  
  
The sunrise had reached the apartment. A stained glass ocean of red, orange, pink, and yellow drowned the counters, the cabinets, the tiny oven, the tinier fridge. The sudden burst of sunlight highlight the floating rabbit hair on the surface of Juno’s hot chocolate. He would still drink it later.

Peter let his breath ghost over Juno’s ear before nipping the lobe with his teeth. His hand grew bolder in Juno’s pants, twisting his hand and letting the pads of his fingers rub just so along the underside of the head.   
  
Juno could feel by the way Peter’s hand grew less and less sticky that he was getting wetter. He was fully hard now and his breath was beginning to catch. He trusted Peter to let himself sag back against his chest, his hips twitching forward, forward.   
  
This close, he could smell the faint scent of Peter’s cologne left over from the day before, mingled into his skin like it was a part of him. Juno felt drunk on that smell. He shuddered when Peter’s other hand touched his lips, hesitant and asking.   
 **  
**“Open your mouth, Juno,” Peter said, begged, demanded. “Let me feel all of you.”  
  
Juno groaned. He opened his mouth.  
  
Peter’s long, nimble fingers slid past his lips and over his tongue. They slid over the bumps of his teeth. They dipped into the pool of saliva that had accumulated just under his tongue. And then they were gone.   
  
Juno opened his eyes, just a little. He just focused on a black, plastic cabinet handle when he felt Peter’s spit-soaked fingers slide down the back of his sweats and between his cheeks.   
 **  
**He didn’t push in. Both of them knew it would be too rough. But that didn’t stop Peter from running the tips of his fingers over Juno’s opening while his other hand delicately squeezed and twisted, squeezed and twisted.  
  
Juno’s orgasms were quiet things, as simple and undecorated as his kitchen. He spilled over Peter’s fist with a gasp and a shudder and then a shudder and then a shudder.  
 **  
**Peter easily slid his hands back out from Juno’s sweats, reaching around him to wash his hands in the sink. He was all smiles. “You spilled your hot cocoa,” he said.  
  
Juno glanced down at mug. He had, in fact, spilled hot chocolate onto the counter. Marshmallows floated back and forth in the puddle. “I’m surprised there wasn’t more damage,” he said, “having been assaulted by a thief.”

Peter’s smile grew. He handed him a paper towel. “Assaulted by a thief, you say? Sounds dangerous. I’d hate to see what might happen later.”


End file.
